Successor systems of long-term evolution (LTE) have been under study for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and increased speed beyond LTE (also referred to as, for example, “LTE-advanced” or “LTE enhancement” (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A”)). In the LTE-A system, a HetNet (Heterogeneous Network) to form small cells (for example, pico cells, femto cells, and so on), which have local coverages of a radius of approximately several tens of meters, in a macro cell, which has a wide coverage of a radius of approximately several kilometers, is under study (see, for example, non-patent literature 1).